You Belong With Me
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Just James and Lily getting together, only to die at the hands of who they least expected. "Leave me the hell alone James Potter!" James watched as the red head snarled, and shoved him off her.


**You Belong With Me**

 **Summary:** Just James and Lily getting together, only to die at the hands of who they least expect!

English

Rated T

Crime/friendship

By: Jaylene Olebar

* * *

 ***One shot***

 **Year ONE**

"Leave me the hell alone James Potter!" James watched as the red head snarled, and shoved him off her.

Laughing James allowed Sirius to pull him away.

"She is just playing hard to get. Don't worry bud, she'll come round, and once she does, she will be screaming your name on the top of her lungs, after all... " Sirius whispered. "She just is a filthy little mudblood."

Nodding his head, James watched as Lupin winced, his brown eyes sad, and he didn't add in any comment.

"What's the matter Lupe?" Sirius asked, eyes wide with the thrill of their prank.

"I don't like that word." Whispered the unknown werewolf.

"What word?" Black sneered.

"Mudblood" the werewolf whispered.

"Whatever, come on James, let's go find Snivellus!"

 **YEAR TWO**

"Out of my way Snivellus!" James, recently named Prongs sneered and pushed Snape away, sending the light teen to the ground. "Hello Lily, have you sat at a pond and just stared at the lilies?" James asked, his eyes wide with mirth at his pun.

"What? The hell do you want Potter?" Lily snarled and went to help her friend up.

"Fine, I will cut to the chase," James said and stood just as his Pureblood father taught him to stand and asked Lily to his Winter Ball.

All Purebloods took turns on where the party: Yule Ball, was going to be, and it was the Potter's year to host.

"Hell no," Lily pushed past James and strode with her head high and Severus following her, only to trip as newly dubbed Padfoot stuck his leg out.

" **Why did you say no?!" Snape asked** his voice was filled with shock.

"Because I won't be seen in hell with that arrogant prick!" Lily exclaimed.

"But that's just how they are raised! They don't know any better!"

"Sev, they bully you on a daily basis, it's not normal!" Lily said.

"But, you'll be important! Everyone knows that the Potters, Malfoys, and Zabini's are the richest wizards in Britain!" Snape said.

"Sev, I am NOT GOING!"

 **YEAR THREE**

Lily totally didn't feel jealousy as Greengrass was hanging on to James' arm, her slightly bigger breasts pressed as close as they could get to the teen. Her lips kissing his.

Nope, totally not, and that was why Sev was restraining her. She wanted to rip that bitches head off.

"I thought you didn't like Potter?" Sev asked her.

"I don't know..he just seems so nice and caring to me, but when im with you he acts like a PUREBLOOD FUCKING HEIR!" Lily screamed and burst into tears.

Lily saw James turn to her and winked.

Fucking prat!

 **YEAR FOUR**

James smirked, and held Lily by her hips, and pressed his mouth to hers. Moaning as the girl gripped him, they were in the broom closest after Gryffindor won against Slytherin.

"You're going to kill me Lils" James gasped and set his girlfriend on the floor.

"Now, we need to go out an face the world. " James smiled and fixed her dress.

Lily grinned, opened the door and checked if the coast was clear, it was.

...

Two weeks later, Padfoot and Prongs, had put Severus in a tree, Lily had come to rescue her friend.

Sev had stood their after face red, and tears in his eyes.

"I don't need the helps, from the likes of you… you filthy mudblood."

Lily froze, her eyes wide than a sneer formed on her lips, she said things that broke what was left of their dwindling friendship. Sneer still on her face, she grabbed James' hand and the older teen kissed her.

 **Lucius Malfoy felt a smile form on his lips.** He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who moved in sync with him to the boy Who had tears in his eyes.

"My name is Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy" he held out his hand.

Sev looked at it and than grabbed it.

 **YEAR FIVE**

Lily decided to forgive Severus for calling her a mudblood and they talked about the war that was close, only a few places were safe, school, and a few homes.

Dumbledore was out fighting where he could as well as their parents.

"Promise me you wont get the dark mark!" Lily begged. She saw Sev swallow and rub his arm, her eyes widened, "you did, didn't you?"

Sev nodded, his eyes downcast.

Lily nodded sadly and they sat in silence.

 **YEAR SIX**

James clapped politely as Severus received his Potions Master's degree, Lily was beside him after all, and he felt the need to be happy for his fiance's best friend, the man who might be a possible godfather to their maybe child, but he still pushed for Padfoot.

 **YEAR SEVEN**

The man, Tom Riddle sat opposite them, they were having a civil conversation, James had been feeling quite Ill towards the newly dubbed headmaster Dumbledore, felt as if secrets were being kept. Even though they were to young to have a child, Lily had, she had named him Hadrian, after James' great great grandfather.

The door opened softly, and when all three turned, they saw the headmaster, the greying man waved his wand and muttered _Avada Kedavra._

James fell dead, the last thing before Lily died she saw the crazy man pick up her son, and used imperious on Riddle.

 **Dumbledore held the baby and smirked.** Now all his plans were going right, he would be seen as a hero, and all thanks to _The Boy Who Lived._ The boy who "defeated" Voldemort.

 **THE END!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW?!**


End file.
